Pein IS Chan!
by Crestentione
Summary: Itachi makes a bold and daring move towards Pein! This move will change all of their lives greatly, so see what they have in store! Itapein. Itachi x Pein. Rated M for yaoi and lemons. M-preg. (Male pregnancy.)


"Good-night Konan-chan.", Pein said going in to his room. "Good-night.", she said closing the door behind him. Pein sighed and leaned against the door, "I need a vacation." "Or maybe you just need me.", a voice called. Pein looked at his bed to see Itachi laying on it without his cloak. "What are _you _doing in _my_ room Uchiha?", Pein growled. "I was asked to do a favor by someone. I do intend to do this favor too.", Itachi said taking off his shirt. Pein lifted an eyebrow, "Who is this 'someone'? Tell me." Itachi didn't answer and took off his pants too. Pein's eyebrow dropped and his face turned in to a scowl, "I have no time for your games Uchiha. Leave at once!" Itachi finally pulled down his drawers and trying not to embarass himself, Pein tried to look at Itachi, and not down at his 'friend'. "What kind of prank is this?", Pein asked. Itachi put up his index finger and twirled it in the air, Pein then turned around being pushed on to the bed by a clone, while the original got up from it. Then Itachi's clone quickly snapped a thin metal collar around Pein's neck and got up, he then dissapeared. Pein tried tugging at it but it wouldn't budge, "What the hell is this Uchiha?" Itachi shook his head, "Chakara disabler. It will make you weaker than me until I decide to take it off." "Wh-what?!", Pein yelled. Itachi slapped him across the face, "Please be polite to me." Itachi put his knee in between the orange-haired man's crotch and pushed. Pein gritted his teeth together, he was determined to not make one sound for him. Itachi frowned and tore Pein's cloak, and the rest of his clothes off. Pein for probably the first time blushed when he was exposed to Itachi. "Don't worry, when I'm done with you, you'll be calling me 'master', instead of just blushing.", Itachi teased. Itachi held Pein's hips and he tried to wriggle out of his grasp with no results. Itachi licked Pein's cock slowly. "AH!", Pein yelped in suprise. Itachi smirked and attempted to swallow his cock. "AHHHH! NYAAAAAAHHH! NO S-STOP IT!", Pein moaned and screamed. Pein arced in to him girlishly squealing his name, "I-ITACHI!" Itachi took his mouth off and licked right above the erected cock. "Nya!", Pein breathed. "Give up yet?", Itachi asked nipping at Pein's neck under the collar. "N-no! \b Get off of me Uchiha!\b ", Pein growled. Itachi clicked his tounge and shook his head, "You're weaker than me you should really know when you're beaten." Itachi pushed Pein's shoulders down and put his knees on either side of his head, "Suck it." Pein struggled, "N-no Uchiha!" Itachi shrugged and pushed his cock at Pein's lips, which immediatley locked together. Itachi smiled and slapped Pein across the face again, his mouth opened to protest, but was silenced by a thrusting cock. Pein couldn't help his reactions, his torso arced slightly and his legs kicked, trying to resist from moaning. Pein felt the tip of the dick hitting the back of his throat making him gag. 'Please stop Itachi! I can't take much more than this!', he thought. Itachi was enjoying this a little to much, reason because the whole bed was rocking. "AH! Yes P-Pein-chan! You little ah!", Itachi moaned thrusting even faster. Pein started to moan and thought, 'Itachi no, ngh! F-faster!' His arms instinctly wrapped around Itachi's waist to bring him closer to his mouth. Pein started to like the feeling of Itachi pounding in to his mouth, he groaned as Itachi came in to his mouth moaning his name. Pein choked on the semen after Itachi removed his dick. "You don't swallow things well Pein-chan.", Itachi teased. Itachi pried Pein off and flipped him over and pushed his middle finger inside his entrance, Pein hissed and tried to pull away. "*Cough* D-don't do it.", Pein ordered. "Hmm. You are really tight, I think Pein-chan has never been uke before.", Itachi teased. He pushed another finger inside which made Pein cry out, "N-no! P-please don't. I-it hurts you bastard!" Itachi looked at Pein, scarily he could see he was scared. Itachi rubbed his hand along the side of his stomache and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry I'll try to not hurt you, I won't be harsh." "Nya. P-please, I don't want this.", Pein whispered. Itachi wrapped his hand around his mouth and thrusted his fingers inside Pein roughly, making Pein let out a muffled cry. Pein pushed Itachi's hand away, "Itachi! I-I don't want this, please! It hurts, ahh!" Itachi sighed and thrusted again, "I want to have you Pein-chan. And you know you want me. *Thrust*Twist*Thrust* There's no stoping my lust from growing,*Thrust* my love from growing. *Thrust*Twist*Thrust*" "Ahn! Ah, ah! ITACHI MORE!", Pein cried out. Itachi smirked and thrusted faster, "Seems you're submitting to me." Pein cringed as the thrusts got closer and closer to his 'sweet-spot', "Ahn! Y-yes take me Itachi, I'm your's t-tonight!" Itachi smirked even wider, "*Thrust*Twist*Twist*Thrust* I never thought I'd ever see someone as powerful as you,*Thrust* begging me to finger-fuck him more.*Twist*THRUST*" "I-ITACHI-KUN! Y-you just, ah, just b-brushed it! Ahn, I swear please h-hit it again!", Pein moaned. Itachi smiled he thrusted directly where he had thrusted last, Pein bucked and moaned louder than he had before. "AAAAAHHHN! MORE p-please!", he screeched. Itachi took his fingers out and Pein glared, "Wh-what are you doing? Put them back in immediately! I was so close Itachi you basta-" Itachi flipped him over and kissed him passionately, it felt like they were kissing for hours before they had to breathe. "Hah, ah. 'Tachi-kun! I-I can't take it anymore, t-take me!", Pein begged. Itachi smirked, "You have to call me by my name." Pein frowned and looked down, "Itachi-sama, please take me!" Itachi smirked in triumph and put him on his hands again, he positioned himself at Pein's entrance and pushed in slowly. Pein shook as Itachi's cock pushed further inside of him, it felt like it was growing and it wouldn't stop. When Itachi was halfway in, Pein screeched. Itachi stopped, "Pein-chan are you alright?" "Y-yes ah! K-keep g-going, p-please!", Pein stuttered. Itachi knew he was in pain, small whimpering noises were heard at the back of his uke's throat. Itachi pushed in the rest of his length making Pein screech again. Itachi punished Pein by thrusting in once mecilessly without waiting for Pein to re-collect himself, "DON'T! Tell me you're fine when you're in pain! Pein-chan, do you understand me?" Pein tried to pick himself up from his stomache after being punished, "*Sniff* Y-yes Itachi-sama!" Pein had tears in his eyes as he finally got on to his hands and knees, he rocked back in to the intruding member repeatedly. "Oh! Ahn! I-Itachi-sama, y-you're so _big_! _G-gigantic_! I-I th-think you'll rip m-me in half if y-you thrust h-hard! OH! I-it hurts! Ahn! But, it f-feels so g-good!", he moaned enjoying pushing back. Itachi couldn't help it, just like Pein said he was big, Pein was so _tight_! Even a virgin younger than him would be more loose! It was obvious why Pein was hurt so much even with the stretching, he was _way_ _too_ tight! Itachi finally timed a soft thrust in time with Pein's rocks. "AH!", Pein breathed. Itachi thrusted repeatedly at a slow pace until Pein yelled at him, "Nyaa! H-harder! M-more! HAAAAAH! FASTER!" Itachi kissed his neck as a warning that this was going to be very painful Pein just shook his head. "NYA! M-MOVE DAMMIT!", he shouted. "Fine, here you go!", Itachi grunted as he thrusted. "AAAH!", Pein screeched and whined. He was getting the fact through his head that Itachi could not keep himself at even a fast pace, he would be fucked in to the bed at this rate. He was to, Itachi got absolutley ruthless, and thrusted imposibly hard and fast. Pein's arms and legs gave away as Itachi pounded in to his prostate, Itachi ignored the fact and almost literally fucked him in to the bed. The bed's legs had cracks and dents, Itachi was going to break the bed! "**ITACHI-KUUUUUUUUN!**", Pein screamed. Pein's cries of pleasure and pain echoed through the whole hideout, waking every single grumpy, yet snickering member. Aside from Tobi who was trying to block out the ruckuss, Madara on the other hand was snickering with the others. "I bet there's going to be some little Pein's and Itachi's running through the hideout!", Kisame joked. Then Pein's scream was heard, "Mngh! Th-that's it, so close! NA-AH! _**ITACHIIII-KUUUUN 3 !**_" "Did they stop, un?", Deidara asked. "Itachi, I-I love you.", they heard Pein say. "I love you too, little Pein-chan.", Itachi said. "Aww. In nine months we'll have little Uchiha bitches running around!", Hidan joked. Kakazu seemed suprised, "How do you know about child-birth?" Hidan smirked, "You don't want to know about my fucked up past." Hidan walked away leaving the uneasy members discussing how the predicted off-spring of Pein and Itachi would look, while Pein and Itachi held each other close whispering sweet things as they fell asleep.

The Next Morning Pein's POV

I awoke sweaty and tired, 'What happened last night, did I get drunk or something?' I sat up to lay right back down as a pain from my behind shot up my spine, 'What happened to me?' I got back up and found out my stomache was covered in a strange substance, I shook my head and ignoring the pain, I walked with some difficulty to my bathroom shower. I needed one. As soon as I turned around under the spilling hot water naked I hissed, "Th-this is a bruise or something. Whatever, pain is nothing to stop me. I am Pain!" Even so I knew I couldn't walk right, I sighed, I would need bandages. I turned off the hot water and stepped out the shower, finding there was no towel on the floor I turned to get one. Suddenly I slipped and fell, my backside hit the edge of the tub making me scream out. I fell to my side, I couldn't move. My pain reminded me of something that had happened last night, I looked in to the pain and remembered. I had slept with the Uchiha...and I was on bottom! The memories recollected immediatley, I started to cry. I couldn't help it, he had touched me, I was no longer a virgin. The pain from my backside just reminded me of his cruel thrusts in to me, his thrust \i in to me\i . I sobbed even harder, "Why! Why! Why, me!" I punched my head weakly, "I-I didn't want it! Why did I act like such a slut?!" I felt so pathetic, I painfully was able to curl in to a fetal position and stayed. I had discovered a new kind of pain.

No One's POV

"ITACHI(UCHIHA)!", the Akatsuki minus Pein yelled as soon as Itachi entered the kitchen. Itachi blinked, "Hn?" Hidan walked up to Itachi and scoffed, "It's hard to believe \i you\i fucked that Pein-in-the-ass! ... Get it?" Itachi's eyes widened, "H-How do you know about that?!" Deidara laughed, "Are you kidding me un? 'Oh! I-Itachi-sama harder!'" The others laughed at his impersonation, except for Itachi. Deidara was on the floor screaming in a second, the rest looked to Itachi who had his sharringan flaring. "N-now Itachi-san we were just kidd-", Kisame started. "\b Never talk about Pein-chan that way ever again, or you'll end up worse than Deidara!\b ", Itachi yelled dissapearing in to smoke. Itachi appeared in Pein's room, he heard the sobbing and ran in to the bathroom. Itachi saw Pein naked and curled in a ball crying, his cock twitched but he igrored it. Itachi dropped to Pein's side, Pein looked up at him through his tears. "Wh-what are \i you\i doing here? Here to rip out my life, cause you've already stolen my viginity, a-and my dignity?!", Pein's words were drenched with venom and sorrow. Itachi flinched but got closer to pick up the still sobbing figure, "No. Pein-chan I love you and wanted to make sure you were un-injured, seems you are though. I-I love you and don't want to hurt you, s-so the bruises on you break my heart. I-I'm so sorry and want you to forgive me and stay with me, I love you so much!" Itachi picked Pein up and gently hugged his shaken body, Pein saw the love in his eyes, but he also saw the lust. Pein felt his own cock twitch, "I-Itachi-kun, please do me a favor." Itachi smiled and placed him on his bed, "Yes? Anything!" Pein smirked, "Get on the bed with me, naked." Itachi slightly blushed and did as he was asked, he got on the bed completly un-clothed. Pein scooted himself down and came face-to-cock, he licked it. Itachi smirked as Pein started to suck at his appendage. Pein started to tease Itachi to get him to moan, he wasn't even mewling like he had, Pein finally engulfed it. Itachi only shook in pleasure, "You're skilled at this, I hope you know when we get all the tailed beast, we'll live together and you'll be doing this every day." Pein was not getting the results he wanted but he did enjoy sucking his cock, it felt so right in his mouth! Itachi finally came and Pein swallowed it all, the only problem left was that Pein wouldn't take the cock out! He kept licking it panting, until Itachi lifted him in to a breath-stealing-passionate kiss. Pein pushed away, "I-I l-love you! D-don't ever leave me!" Itachi kissed his forehead, "I love you s-so much! I will never leave you!" Thier lips once again locked on each other, their members brushed against each other, making both of them want each other even more. Pein carefully grasped Itachi's hips with his legs, and moaned. This time Itachi gently pushed Pein back. Pein had confussion and hurt in his eyes, "I-Itachi-kun? ... W-what's wrong?" Itachi looked to the side away from Pein, he couldn't look at him knowing he had humiliated him. Pein grabbed each side of Itachi's face and pulled it so he could see Itachi's eyes focused right on him, "Itachi-kun what's the matter?!" Itachi closed his eyes to block his uke from his sight, "The whole Akatsuki heard us when we were having sex last night." Pein froze, "They...heard...us!" He said it as if he still didn't believe his statement, but he knew he wasn't lying. His eyes that became wide softened and looked Itachi straight in his, "Th-that's okay! I-I don't want to hide what we have Itachi-kun, that is clear enough!" Itachi mentally sighed of relief, then he looked as Pein suddenly let go of his face, and hips and hissed. "Pein-chan?! What's wrong?! ... Pein-chan?!", he yelled. Pein flipped over revealing a large bruise, on his backside. Itachi's breath hitched as he covered him in his cloak picked him up and ran to get Kakazu or Sasori, "Pein-chan I'm so sorry, this is my fault!" He just shook his head at him, "I...still...love you! AH! *Hisses*Groans*" Itachi laid him in the infirmary and on the softest bed he could find, he made sure he had extra blankets and pillows. "What's happened to Pein-sama? \b You probably fucked him to hard last night!\b ", Zetsu said from behind him. Itachi froze, he turned to face Zetsu in his two personalities spit in to two people. "What was that Zetsu? Try saying it again.", Itachi said shaking with rage. The black side of Zetsu didn't notice this though, "\b I said; you probably fucked him to hard la-\b *SLAP*" Time seemed to stop right then, Itachi had just slapped the dark side of Zetsu! "DON'T! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF OUR LOVE THAT WAY! YOU FILTHY ASSHOLE!", Itachi shouted. 'Itachi-kun', Pein thought through his pain hearing everything. "\b You're DEAD UCHIHA!\b ", black Zetsu yelled. He charged Itachi but white Zetsu blocked him from touching him. "This is enough black-san! You deserved it, you spoke out of place!", white Zetsu reasoned. Black Zetsu stopped, he wouldn't dare hurt his other half. He turned and sunk throught the floor without another word, white Zetsu sighed as he turned to face Itachi. "I guess you need help caring for him, I will accompany and assist.", he said smiling.

As Itachi and Zetsu worked tirelessly to heal Pein's wound, including the small bruises Itachi had also left. They had finished and were cleaning up when something strange happened. (I'm not even going to say white Zetsu anymore, because black Zetsu isn't there.) Zetsu clung on to Itachi's arm and pulled, "I-I'm tired Itachi-san." Itachi smiled, he had helped so much. As an act of grattitude Itachi picked him up and carried him all the way to Zetsu's room, it was suprisingly clean for a carnivore. Itachi set him down on the only bed in the room, Zetsu wouldn't let go of Itachi's neck though. He looked up at him with half-closed eyes and kissed him! Itachi was ashamed that he kissed back, but he pulled away in shock. Zetsu's eyes widened then shut tightly, "I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were Kisame-kun!" Itachi's shocked face dropped in to a sly one, "Kisame-kun?" Zetsu blushed, "P-please don't tell him, Itachi-san I beg of you not to tell him!" Itachi scoffed, "Of course I won't...Zetsu, can you change in to a kimono please?" Zetsu's face was smothered with curiosity, "Wh-why?" Itachi turned and walked towards the door, "Just do it, I'll be right back." He walked out to find Kisame.

Itachi found him in the kitchen wolfing down snacks. "Hmm, check on Zetsu? Okay why not?", he said after Itachi said he was worried about his down attitude. Itachi's plan was working excelently. He watched Kisame dissapear through the door to go see Zetsu changing, and most likley things would just carry out from there.

Kisame's POV

"Why would _Itachi-san_ of all people worry about Zetsu? Hmm, I wonder.", I said to myself as I arrived to Zetsu's bedroom door. "Ahh, naahh! K-Kisame-kun!", I heard from inside. I froze, I opened the door to see white Zetsu naked and on the floor masturbating! He was holding a picture of me! He stopped and opened his eyes, "Ki-Kisame-kun! What? I-I'm so sorry I j-just-!" Zetsu stopped talking getting teary eyes. I reached out to stop him but he was already crying, he stood up and ran towards the bathroom. I stopped him by appering right in front of him, he stepped back looking afraid. I grabbed around his waist and slung him over my shoulder. "W-wait Kisame-kun don't hurt me, please!", he screamed. I walked out of the room and back towards my room, "I'm not going to hurt you! We are just going to have _fun_ in my room." He seemed to still at this. That night, his ass was mine!

Itachi's POV

I went back to the infirmary smirking when I heard screams for Kisame to go faster. "Mission sucsessful.", I said as I closed the door to the infirmary. The sound-proof infirmary. I looked to see Pein still asleep on the bed I left him in, I smiled and kissed him softly. Pein's eyes snapped open, "ITACHI-KUN!" I was suprised at his excited tone. "I missed you, please take me now!", he cried desperatley. 'What the hell?', I thought. "Not until you're fully healed.", I said. "I was just kidding.", he said. "Really?", I asked. "NO! I want to have you take meeee!", he whined. I had just learned, his attitude is so much different when he's with me. "I love you.", I said hugging his head to my chest. Pein seemed to calm down in my grasp, "I love you so much."

Chapter End...


End file.
